Taking Chances
by devilshomie
Summary: What we all wanted to happen during the Valentine's Day episode let's be honest. Flaritza smut also excuse the title I have trouble coming up with titles and I was listening to Celine Dion so there you go. Please review


**_AN: Why is there no Flaritza smut on here? Seriously does no one not know how hot these two are? Anyways this is my second attempt at a smut, so as always read and review_**

* * *

><p>It had been a stupid idea. In hindsight she figured that Healy or even worse Gloria would notice two of the kitchen staff missing. Originally she had planned just to get through the party and slip back to her bunk waiting for this ridiculous holiday to end, however she could never really say no to Maritza and the temptation of alcohol had eventually won her over.<p>

To her relief the kitchen was empty, most of the women had either retired for the evening or were enjoying the dying party.

"Seriously don't you think that my tits are kind of small because I've been thinking about getting new ones?"

Flaca rolled her eyes, Maritza was easily the most beautiful woman in Litchfield. She would even catch some of the guards secretly fawning over her from time to time. Every so often however Flaca would catch her spending a little extra time in the mirror, obsessing over how her nose or lips looked. She knew it was the hooch talking but still she didn't like seeing her friend act like that.

"They're fine, Maritza plus I heard that you can't feel anything with fake tits anyways"

She giggled softly and Flaca's heart fluttered a bit. Lately she had been getting odd butterflies in her stomach whenever her friend was around. She did her best to ignore them and instead blamed it on Ian's absence.

Flaca began studying the cookie that she had planned to give to her boyfriend. She put a lot of effort into it and the more she stared at it, the angrier she became. He had only visited a handful of times at the beginning of her sentence. Each time he would smile and promise to write and visit more but as time went on she would stop asking if she had any mail and soon the disappointment would lessen when she saw her mother sitting in that chair instead of him.

Still he had promised to visit her on Valentine's Day. Flaca had called a few days prior to break up with him and Ian had broken down and begged for a second chance, arguing that work had eaten up most of his time and that he would come down as often as he could, regardless of the weather. She waited half an hour before being escorted back to her bunk.

"I'm sorry about Ian, you're too good for that motherfucker" Maritza growled bitterly. Flaca hid it well but her friend could see that it was starting to take it's toil.

"You're right, he's an asshole anyways I mean I take the fall for that motherfucker and he can't even visit me every once in a while" Flaca growled before slamming the cookie on the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better at least you didn't get pregnant by him, I mean I love my daughter but if I could go back in time I would" Maritza said

"Hey don't talk like that, I mean yeah your baby daddy sounds like a real dick but you have a beautiful daughter so some good came out of it"

Maritza smiled and Flaca looked down at her hands shyly.

"Thanks, sorry I'm getting all emotional, Gloria's right this holiday does make people feel like shit. I mean God it's been a year since anyone's touched me or kissed me"

"I mean I could kiss you if you want, Maritza though I'm not exactly a guy the last time I checked"

She giggled and leaned in towards Flaca until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and chaste though it lingered a bit too long and Flaca pulled back abruptly.

"I'm sorry Maritza, I don't know what came over me. I guess this Valentine's Day shit is getting to me" The shorter girl just stared back at her, eyes burning with desire.

"No it's fine, I kind of liked it actually can you do it again?"

Flaca smiled and kissed her harder. Their kisses grew hungrier and more forceful. Maritza wrapped her fingers in her hair, pulling them closer. She tore off her friend's shirt and moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling at it while unhooking her bra. She gently guided Flaca to the ground and straddled her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Flaca because if you don't want to we can stop, I won't be mad okay?" Every muscle in her body was longing to touch the girl beneath her, however she also needed to make sure that her friend wanted this as much as she did. She wasn't too confident that she could stop after this point.

"I want to do this with you, Mari please"

She smiled before trailing soft kissed along Flaca's collarbone. She move lower towards her breasts, taking a stiff nipple in her mouth while twirling the other one between her fingers. Flaca swallowed a moan and instinctively arched upwards. Maritza continued her assault on her breasts before kissing downward towards her waistline. She hooked her fingers at the hem of Flaca's pants and tugged them off. A wolfish grin spread across her face at how aroused her lover was and she rubbed her fingers through the cotton.

"God Maritza please" Flaca pleaded, bucking her hips impatiently.

Secretly she didn't want to give into Flaca's demands. She wanted to tease her some more, to have her on the brink of pure desire. She didn't however want to be caught by Gloria (or even worse a CO) so dutifully Maritza removed her lover's underwear and teased Flaca's clitoris with her tongue before sliding two fingers inside of her.

Flaca clamped a hand over her mouth in a feeble attempt to keep quiet and breathed rapidly as Maritza went faster, aggressively flicking her tongue back and forth over the little nub. Small moans escaped from Flaca as she twisted and turned as her lover buried her fingers inside of her, curling them.

Soon waves of pleasure washed over Flaca's body. She didn't know sex could feel so good however what Maritza was doing to her felt otherworldly. Finally she let out a muffled cry and the spasms stopped. Flaca struggled to catch her breath and felt exhausted.

Maritza crawled up from between her legs and kissed her deeply before resting her head on Flaca's chest.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She asked, still breathless and Maritza blushed and grinned sheepishly

"Do you remember when I said that my daughter was part of a marimachia collective, well I met this girl there who was one of my cousin's homegirls and she taught me, sort of"

Flaca chuckled and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"She taught you well then" They smiled at each other and Flaca began stroking her lover's hair.

"So what happens now, I mean is this just gonna be a one time thing?" There was a hint of fear in the shorter girl's voice

"I don't know, I mean you're my best friend Maritza and nothing is gonna change that. I'd like for this to be something more if that's okay. I'm not saying that we have to exchange wedding vows or anything but maybe we can just figure it out as we go"

Maritza grinned and kissed her in gratitude

"Besides we've still got a few more minutes before the party ends and I'd like to show you some tricks of my own if that's okay."

Maritza giggled in surprised as Flaca flipped her over, determined to make her Valentine's Day one that she will never forget

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed. I figured that Maritza would be the more dominant one since she was more aggressive when they were kissing. To be honest I think that had Flaca not pulled away they would've had sex. I also thought it would be interesting to incorporate a little bit of Maritza's backstory. I originally was going to have both of them more timid and inexperienced but I figured that since her daughter was with a marimachia collective she'd have a bit more experience in that department. So in conclusion let me know what you think and hope you have a good day.<strong>_


End file.
